Konoha's Winged Fox
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: The Yondaime put three extra seals on our hero after his birth. Sarutobi couldn't help Naruto growing up, and wait... he has a grandaughter now? Come and check it out, if you dare... NOT YAOI!
1. A Beginning To A Ledgend

Alright, here's a new angle for you, what if Sarutobi hadn't protected Naruto like he did, what if Naruto had to grow up on his own without the protection of Anbu, using only his skills and foxy nature. If Hinata was a complete bitch instead of the shy kind girl she was, Our young hero lost someone at a tender age and Sasuke wasn't a psycho, but a understanding person and Sarutobi also had a granddaughter that's what this story is. Warning, elements of Aladdin. Naruto/OC/?. Sasuke/OC/?

Naruto : Konoha's Winged Nin

"_**God speech"/'thought'**_

"**Demon/summon speech", '**_**thought**_**'**

"Human speech"/'_thought_'

**Jutsu**

**-**_flashback/scene change/time_-

-Aftermath of the Kyuubi attack-

Minato smiled at the infant in his arms, the boy was silent even after the burden that has just been placed on him, he then scowled at what the Shinigami had told him just minutes ago. '_**They will do what you'd wish? That is a thought in vain Namikaze Minato, they will treat him an outcast and a monster for what you've done! They will abuse your sacrifice and make him suffer. Though …I am not a cruel enough god to let my sacrifice suffer, if it makes you feel better, before I take you, you may place any three additional seals you wish on him, I don't want to eat someone with guilt on their mind, it makes for a bad sandwich later on. What seals? Well that my dear Namikaze Minato, is your decision… you have ten minutes until you die. Use them wisely**_', smiling slightly to himself, Minato placed the 3 seals on the boy, a genetic memory seal, a medical seal. And as a final extra precaution if it was true that the villagers didn't respect his wishes, a full release. The genetic memory seal would place all the Jutsu and knowledge he knew into the boy as well as a goodbye message and his mind. The medical seal would let him change chakra into medical chakra without the necessary control or concentration, and the full release, well you don't really need to guess what it releases. He passed the boy to an Anbu who was next to him, and said, barely over a whisper, "Make sure no' one interferes with him, Yugao-chan, don't let them turn my son into a weapon," and with that, Namikaze Minato passed away, eaten by the Shinigami.

The young girl stared at Naruto as he yawned and snuggled into her, the one thought passed though the girls head, '_Those whisker marks are soooooooo KAWAII_!.'

-8 years later-

We now see our young hero in a red zip sleeveless vest, two matching sweat bands with the leaf's symbol in green, baggy and worn white trousers and a bandana that covered his unusual bright blond hair, in black ninja sandals, hoping from roof to roof, a small red fox bounding beside him easily. Chasing after them were a couple of civilians and Shinobi, though apparently they were not having as fun a time as he was.

"Come back here filthy demon!" one man in a Chunin vest a pineapple cut and a scar over his nose shouted. "I'll head for this!"

'_All this for a loaf of bread?_' he thought to himself, "Come on Scarface-san! You've been chasing me for three years so far and have always yelled out that same line! Put a little more variety into our daily Exercise shall we!" he shouted over his shoulder, then looking at the loaf under his arm. Taking it had been easy, keeping it while roof hopping and staying out of the grasp of the Chunin, that was the hard part.

He looked behind him to see if they'd gained any, when the fox beside him loudly yipped suddenly and his attention was turned to the fact he just stepped over the side of a building. '_Aw crud,_' were his thoughts as he fell off the building grabbing clothes lines as they came to slow his decent, though, the clothes that came loose didn't help any. Landing on an old mattress broke the fall, but didn't make it any less painful when all the clothes came down and sandwiched him. Groaning to himself he moved the clothes from himself and took a thong of his head that said "eat me out" on the front, stretching it a few times, Naruto threw it over his shoulder, not understanding how adults found shit like that appealing. Hearing a commotion from the roof tops, he took the time to look up at the Chunin.

"You won't get away so easily Demon!" one of the Chunin shouted from atop the roof.

"They thought that was easy?" he said to the small fox at his side, who just shrugged it's fore legs.

Running out onto the street he looked around and saw two of the very small list of people he considered friends.

"Getting into trouble a little early, aren't we Naruto-chan?" the taller of the two, Yuhii Kurenai grinning and the was a Chunin with long silky black hair, and very unique eyes, a red in colour rivalling that of any Uchiha's Sharingan, with an additional ring in them, her outfit consisted of mesh Armor, as well as a red blouse with only the right sleeve visible "I use it to disorientate my opponents," she had once said. Over this was what resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns, over which was a custom flak Chunin vest. Her hands were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha Hitai-ate with regular Shinobi sandals.

"What'd you do this time Gaki?" the other one Mitarashi Anko asked with a sadistic grin. Anko was an eccentric Kunoichi with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail, peacock style. Her usual attire was made of a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. The mesh was somewhat transparent, since her body could be seen underneath, a "very useful tactic" she had once told him, "catches a mans eye to stare where they shouldn't" she said, but who was he but a humble street kid to question the motives of a Special Jonin. She wore a dark orange skirt, as well as a Hitai-ate around her forehead, and a small pendant, with shin guards. On the side of her neck was a strange tattoo, eerily similar to the Sharingan.

"Got a loaf of fresh bread to feed myself and Kai and they start chasing me out of nowhere!" Naruto whined, Kai just padded up and gave the two puppy… or in this case, kit eye's, the two instantly squealed 'Kawai' and picked up the small kit hugging it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the group that was chasing him before round a corner. Instantly he slid under the table and pulled Kai by the leg under with him. Just in time too, because the group came over, keeping eye's pealed.

"Excuse me Yuhii-san Mitarashi-_san_," Can't you just hear the sarcasm in there? "have you seen the Demon child and that filthy kitsune servant he keeps with him?" the Chunin with a scar over his nose and hair in the pineapple cut asked.

"Haven't seen him Umino-san what about you Anko-chan" she asked feigning ignorance,

Anko just looked over and with smiled seductively. "Me neither I-ru-ka-kun," she purred out pushing her arms together, giving him clear view of her cleavage through the fishnet body suit. As she predicted, Iruka's face went red.

"O-okay j-jus-t t-ell u-us i-if y-you s-ee him" he stuttered, with a bright red face and a notable bulge in his pants, and the pants of the other Chunin as well. And with that, the group of Chunin left.

"Nai-chan, remind me to wash my mouth out later," Anko said finishing her drink just in one go. "I hate having to talk like that."

Naruto climbed up and sat in one of the empty chairs, Kai sitting happily on his shoulder, swaying his fluffy tail slowly across Naruto's back.

"Thanks Anko-nee-chan, Kurenai-nee-chan, I've done enough running today."

"It's okay Naru-chan," Kurenai said softly. "Your always welcome with us and Yugao-chan."

One of the waiters came in to see what he wanted, this one was friendly with Naruto because Kurenai and Anko were the shops best customers, so they also liked him, that and the fact he had a large appetite helped too. He took up the menu and chose the fruit dango, while Kai put his paw at the place where the chicken dango was, a few minutes later the two were eating, Naruto was holding the two Kai was eating from his shoulder while he held the stick.

After finishing their meal, Naruto said goodbye and apologised for being a burden.

Before the two could say anything he was on his way, no dust cloud, no tracks, just sped off.

" Hey Nai-chan, how the hell does he do that? Not even Hana-chan or her

Inu-nin can find him once he's off like that!" Anko pouted before continuing her rant. "I've got to get him to teach me that some time!"

"Ditto this end, with it, we might even to be able to take Kakashi-Hentai's filthy Icha, Icha collection and burn it on him," Kurenai said, an evil smirk growing on her beautiful face.

"Ohhhh, Nai-chan has an evil streak, Anko likely," She said, pushing her sizable chest into the red eyed temptress's, making the older of the two blush a shade that rivaled her eyes.

"Not her Anko-chan, we're in public!" Kurenai whispered a mix between turned on and irritated.

"Awwwwwww!" She whined pouting cutely, then she started smiling again. "Then back to the apartment!" she shouted enthusiastically running off, huge cloud trail flying behind her dragging Kurenai by the wrist.

'_Why me?_' was Kurenai's only thought.

-Somewhere under Konoha-.

"Report Sora! Where is Hyo?" an old voice said through the darkness a man in a cloak and a blank mask with a carving of the kanji 'NE' on the forehead, was kneeling in front of the man.

"Hai, Danzo-sama, on arriving on the co-ordinates, we used the artefacts to summon the cave, as per-ordered. We were about to step into the cave when it spoke…" the man said sceptically, as though he was doubting what he saw.

-_Flashback_-

The team assembled by Danzo stood in front of a huge cliff face, a huge arch carved into the cliff. At chest level, there was two tomoe indentations, in the centre, the apparent leader, one with a large katana on his back, stepped forward and brought out two tomoe shaped objects. A black canine like design and a silver bird design. Inserting them into the indentations, he twisted the two anti clockwise and leaped back. The cliff face began to morph and pull out of the cliff, into the face of a tiger.

"**Who dares disturb me slumber,**" the tiger head asked dangerously.

One of the masked nin with a blue snowflake design walked out from the group. The man with the katana on his back pushed him foreword making him stumble for a moment before righting himself.

"Hyo of root, a Shinobi of Danzo-sama" he said quickly, trying to mask his fear of the giant tiger head in front of him.

"**Very well Hyo of root, but know this… only one may enter, one who's sins lie not from their actions but the actions of one within. The jewel in the seas of glass **" it said opening it's massive maw it's teeth glimmering in the moon and star light. "**Enter at your own peril.**"

Hyo stepped forth, taken a hesitant step forward, the eerie breathing telling his instincts not safe, when nothing bad happened, he looked in to the mouth to see a long line of stairs forming out of sand. Seeing nothing wrong he started his decent, only for the stairs to give way, and an ear shattering roar came from the bottom making him lose his balance. Falling backwards, his eyes widened when they saw the giant tigers teeth come down on him, severing his head from his body. The tiger head rumbled angrily melding back with the wall, but before it melded fully, it imparted one last piece of wisdom. "**If you are to come back here, Search for me a jewel in the sea of glass,**" the voice reverberated through the desert air.

The root looked at one and other before one shook his head. "Danzo-sama is not going to like this…"

-_flashback end_-

"Jewel in the sea of glass?" Danzo repeated monotonically. '_Now where have I heard that before?_' he thought. He shook his head, clearing his searching's. '_No matter,_' he though idly to himself. He would find this person, then the artefacts from the cave would be primed and ready for the village of Konoha.

-Konoha Village Park-

Naruto and Kai were lying on a branch that overlooked the playground his bandana tied around his arm letting his spiky golden locks swaying in the light summer breeze, how he longed to enter during the day, when there were kids to play with. But the adults kept him at arms length, never letting him play or have the attention he knew was in his fundamental rights.

"_You're a Demon! YOU don't HAVE rights!_" the voice of the orphanage matron screeched in the back of his mind

"Hey, you on the branch with the cute little fox!" a high pitched voice from below him shouted, breaking him from his depressed musings. Looking down, he saw a girl with shaggy brown hair, wearing a red knee-length dress with white flowers on it, footwear, she had red ninja sandals. Narrowing his eyes he put up a mask of annoyance, not wanting the girl to get in trouble for associating with him, just like _she_ had.

"What?" his tone was laced heavily with annoyance making her flinch slightly, though she couldn't tell it was forced.

"I was wondering who you were, I haven't seen you before," she frowned seeing his annoyed look. "Wanna play?"

Those words tugged at his heart, he wanted to, he really wanted to, but he wouldn't risk it happening again, he couldn't take it again. So he kept up his mask. "No."

She pouted and stomped away, before looking back at Naruto. "Meanie, I'm telling my grand-papa on you!" before continuing her stomps away.

A stray tear dropped from his eye, it hurt him to be cold when all she was trying to do was be nice, but he wouldn't let it happen to another, not again. Flashes of a white haired girl lying in a pool of blood, reaching out to him, flashed up in his mind, he felt Kai paw at his chest. Looking down at him, he smiled slightly when he saw the fox rub up against him.

"Excuse me young man," an elderly voice from below him called. Looking back down, he saw a man in red and white robes, an odd matching red and white hat with the Kanji for 'fire' in red at the front. "I do believe you owe my granddaughter an apology."

Naruto glared at the old man, he may not like taking his anger out on other kids, but adults he had no problem with. "Screw you and piss off old man, I ain't apologising for shit, cause I didn't do shit, come back when I steal some food, then you can yell at me all you like," he said looking back up to the canopy.

The 'Old man' frowned heavily. '_Her death hit him hard. He has no will to gain a friend because of those events. Fugaku, Hiashi, you are both arrogant fools!_' a dog masked man in a black robe appeared beside him and grabbed him by the shirt lifting him up to eyelevel.

"You little punk! Show the Hokage the respect he deserves!" he said sternly.

Naruto just tilted his head to the side and looked down. "Kai, sic'm," he said in a monotone voice, he could feel the confusion from the two, before he felt the masked man go ridged. With one hand squeezing the mans wrist, hard until he let go, he dropped the few feet difference landing soundly on the branch. He was about waist height and saw what was wrong with the man, Kai was hanging from his left one. Reaching out he took a hold of the fox that had and iron grip on one of the mans ball. "Drop it Kai, you don't know who they've done," the small fox reluctantly opened it's jaws and let go. Breathing in deep he blew out gently, causing the man to fall off the tree, head first into the ground. Looking back down at the old man. "You need another man's balls busted? Hokage-oji-san?" he asked boredly.

The Hokage was barely holding in his mirth, here was his best Anbu guard, brought down by a fox kit and an eight year old. It was preposterous! Off to the side, they heard incessant giggling. They both turned to see the Hokage's granddaughter giggling away.

"Why not come down, we can talk about this civilly, right?" he asked, grandfatherly tone soft. Naruto just stared suspiciously at him before taking a step backwards, grabbing the branch he was lying on and swinging down to in front of the villages leader. "Why don't we start with names," he paused here and beckoned his granddaughter over. "I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, and this little bundle of joy," he placed his hand on the girls hair. "Is Sarutobi Mikita."

Naruto looked at them for a moment. "Naruto," Kai climbed up his clothes and onto his shoulder sitting at attention. "This is Kai," he yipped.

Mikita squealed at the sight of him, reaching out to grab him, but a glare from Naruto and a growl from Kai stopped her.

Sarutobi, trying to defuse the situation thought quick. "What about a family name?" he asked, in truth he knew the boys name, he just wanted to stop the boy glaring at Mikita.

Naruto gave up the glare and looked back at him. "Mashin, Oni, Bakemono. Take your pick?" he said coldly.

The elder Sarutobi was appalled. Here was a boy, no older then eight, and was made believe he was a demon, a devil and a monster.

"You don't look like a demon," Mikita said innocently. Naruto chuckled mirthlessly, turning eyes onto her.

"Tell that to the adults, the orphanage and shop owners," he said scratching his cheek.

The elder Sarutobi scowled. "Inu!" he called out sternly. Instantly the Anbu that had been twitching on the ground was kneeling in front of him.

"Hai Hokage-sama," only with an extremely high pitched accent.

"Look after the children, I will be back soon."

"Ji-sama, do you have to go?" Mikita asked pouting, letting a sniffle out for extra measure.

"Sadly, yes. Young Naruto deserves to know his family name after all," he said, putting up a fake smile, one Naruto and Kyu instantly caught. "Naruto-chan, would you mind looking after my Granddaughter while she is in the playground?" the simple question made Naruto smile on the inside, though on the outside, he had to keep up a façade.

"You sure bout this oji-san?" he drawled out.

"Absolutely, now run along and play," he said in a grandfatherly tone. Mikita took Naruto by the wrist and led him to the seesaw. "Inu,"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Anyone attempting to harm them is to be stopped dead, we don't want another incident like three years ago, especially not with my granddaughter. Understood? I want you in plain sight as a warning to some of our more ambitious citizens. Clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, no harm will come to them under my watch," he voice had returned mostly to normal, the odd crack in it.

He turned his gaze and smiled sadly behind his mask at the boy. '_Your legacy lives on, Sensei,_' he winced though as a pang of pain went through his left testy. '_But he has your sadistic streak, Kushina-sama,_' he though, grimacing beneath his mask, thinking how he'd be when he grew up.

-Playground-

"What you wanna do next Naruto-kun? Swings, slide or roundabout?" she asked, bubbly attitude making him smile. Much to the discontent of all the adults, shepherding their children away from the two.

Naruto just totally ignored them for once. "Roundabout. And you Kai?" he asked the fox that was now lazing on his spiky locks, he simply pointed his tail at the roundabout. Mikita had to resist the urge to jump up and down and scream 'Kawai'.

"Miki-chan!" a voice called out from the other end of the sandy playground. They saw a boy with back hair and pale skin wearing white shorts, blue ninja sandals and a navy long sleeve t-shirt running towards them."Hi Suke-kun!" she said waving energetically and grabbing Naruto's wrist to make him follow her to her friend. "Sasuke-kun, this is Naruto-kun."

The newly named Sasuke looked over Naruto once then stuck out his hand. Naruto, being Naruto and having the life he did, just stared at him. At this Sasuke faltered. "Did I not do it right?" he asked awkwardly.

Naruto shook his head and snorted, this was crazy, he was being paranoid! He took the hand and shook once before letting go.

The adults all glared at him, acting all friendly with one of the heirs of the Uchiha clan and the honourable granddaughter of the Sandaime Hokage.

"You did, but Naruto-kun here just isn't used to others, isn't that right? Naruto-kun?" she said elbowing him in the ribs. Naruto cringed a bit but snorted again. "Wanna go on the roundabout with us?" she asked sweetly, they both could tell it wasn't a question, it was a statement giving Sasuke no room for a different opinion.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, happy that he didn't mess up the handshake. The three of them ran over to the roundabout. Well two of them ran, Naruto was dragged.

Itachi walked over to the dog masked Anbu and sat beside him on the bench. "It's good to see Mikita-chan having another friend, isn't it, Inu-san," he said getting a chuckle from the masked man.

"Yes, usually, when people find out she's the thirds grandchild, they start kissing up to her something fierce… What was with Sasuke-kun asking if he did a hand-shake wrong?" he asked, Itachi could literally feel him raise his eyebrow under the mask

"Our father constantly patronizes him, and tries to spend all his time on me, this has left my Otouto questioning himself."

"Fugaku is an idiot."

"Agreed," Itachi looked at the kids playing. "He's a lot colder then I remember him being.""Her death was hard on him, she was his first and only friend besides that sadistic pair of teeth on legs," Inu said solemnly, knowing full well what probably went through his head.

"I thought the Yamanaka were ordered to get rid of every memory he had of her," Itachi questioned looking at the gravity defying silver haired Anbu member closely.

"About ten minutes after he went in, his brain activity was erratic for a split second before his body flat lined, apparently, he treaded where he shouldn't have," what he meant was clear as day to the young Sharingan prodigy.

"Unlucky bastard."

Inu just nodded, fully agreeing.

"The civilians are getting rather upset, Naruto-kun associating with Mikita-chan and Sasuke-kun, what happens if we are to intervene?""Extreme pain shots have been authorised, and late kill shots, at maximum" Inu stated, edge in his voice"Understood."

-with the kids-

Mikita and Sasuke wobbled dizzily off the roundabout before falling onto each other. Naruto calmly walked though, the fox lying limply on his head had swirly eyes.

Mikita just sat up and held her head. "Why aren't you dizzy?" she demanded.

"I found a way to get rid of the dizziness fast," he said shrugging nonchalantly. Kai sensing the imminent danger put his paws over his ears to blot out the impending human shriek.

"TELL ME!" she shouted, making Naruto and Sasuke put their pinkie in their ears and twist them.

"Fine, what you do is," he paused for dramatic effect, seeing them both leaning in, looks of anticipation on their faces. "do a spin in the opposite direction, simple but it works." both of them looked at him like he was a giant two headed purple flaming duck. "Uh, is there something wrong with my hair?" he said tugging a spike.

"Why didn't I ever think of that! It could have save me so many embarrassing moments!" she squealed, palms on her forehead.

"Is she always this…loud?" he asked taking his pinkie out of his ear…again.

"Nope, only when she finds something new, that was to easy for her to see," Sasuke chirped happily, glad to have another friend who wasn't after him because he was an Uchiha heir.

"Hey! Uchiha-teme!" a voice called from the slide, all three looked over to see a boy with red fang marks on his cheeks.

"I got a bone to pick with you Uchiha-teme," he said pointing a finger at him, only for Naruto to get in his way. "Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.

Naruto just stared at him, his unnatural blue eyes drilling into the boy. "Leave," his voice was monotone and cold, sending shivers up all the kids spines. The boy faltered before continuing.

"What are you, his keeper? Get the hell out of my way and let me at that teme!" he said trying to push past Naruto, but try as he might, Naruto wouldn't budge. "What the hell are you made of! Stone?" he asked still pushing.

Naruto quickly spun around on making the boy fall forward. Grabbing him by the collar, he used the momentum from the swing and flung him back the way.

"Bad dog. Shoo. Your not wanted here," he kept the monotone voice up, though, Sasuke could feel the mirth trying to worm it's way in.

The boy raised a shaky finger at Naruto. "You'll be sorry!" He said tearing up before getting up and running away.

Naruto turned back to them, a raised eyebrow at their gaping mouths. "So what's dogboy's problem?"

Sasuke was the first to shake out of it. "He's in our academy class, I beat him in a taijutsu spar the last three times," Sasuke said proudly, then brightened. "Hey! Can you teach me how you did that?"

"Teach you what?"

"The way you flung Kiba, that was awesome!" Mikita jumped in. "Teach me too!"

Naruto smiled slightly, it'd been too long since he felt like this, he nodded then went to the sandbox.

"It starts in the stance…" he began, completely unaware of the pale lavender eyes staring at him, arrogance mixed with wanting.

-Itachi and Inu-

"I wonder who taught him how to unlock and control his chakra?" Inu mused.

"Maito-san maybe?" Itachi suggested

"No, Gai doesn't know and chakra based styles, he only uses chakra to strengthen his muscles, Naruto's whole body hardened," Inu said, shivering at the name.

"An extremely interesting ability,. Kekkei genkai maybe?" Itachi mused.

"No, I knew his parents personally, neither had a body based bloodline," Inu said in a sombre tone.

"I thought his parents were unknown?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, curiosity evident.

"To anyone under Anbu captain, maybe, but every captain is briefed in every single A-SS class secret in the village."

"Interesting, I must get to captain status then," Itachi said smiling, but then a frown marred his features. "Here comes trouble…"

-with the kids-

"Almost there guys, you got to solidify your chakra more, I can still see you swaying…" he said before scowling as he caught the sent of dogs.

"That's him nee-chan! He's the one who threw me on my butt!" shouted an annoying voice. Turning around he saw Kiba back with a familiar face.

"Heya Hana-san, how's it hanging?" he asked boredly noting the three dogs behind her wagging their tails energetically.

"Oh Kiba, you get in an brawl with Naruto-san of all people, I swear Kaa-sama raised you better then to pick on orphans," Hana scolded her little brother, before turning back to Naruto. "And I'm fine Naruto-san. Remember, Kai-chan's appointment is next Thursday, please don't be late, I'd hate to have to have Kai-chan given a shot because his partner never made it."

Kai just glared at Hana, but Naruto scratched behind his ear, causing him to purr and lean into it. "Okay, okay, we'll be there on time Hana-san. No need to threaten him with needles," he said keeping the bored tone.

"Still not interested I see? Alright then, boy's go wild," She said turning her head to the dogs who barked energetically before pouncing on Naruto, Kai being smart enough to notice the trouble, leaped from his place on Naruto's golden locks, just before the three hounds barrelled into the boy, licking his whiskered face. It took awhile, but Naruto started off with a chuckle, which turned to a giggle, which eventually evolved into full blown joyous laughter.

"Alright, alright, I get it no more bored voice around Hana-san!"

"Chan," Hana insisted.

"Fine, no more bored voices around Hana-CHAN!" he shouted out while laughing insanely loudly.

"Alrighty boys, funs over, get off the fox-boy," Hana said giggling behind a hand, Naruto's laughter was always contagious. The dogs whined, they all had wanted to play more, but reluctantly got off the blond.

"Thanks guys," he said whipping dog slobber of his face. "I soooooo needed that," he said sarcastically. The dogs whined, their ears flattening. "Come on guys, you know I was being sarcastic, I've done it every time you pounced me," he said rubbing behind their ears in turn, all nuzzled into the small hand.-Kakashi and Itachi-"Amazing," Itachi breathed. "Those dogs are vicious to everyone not of Inuzuka blood, including Hokage-sama."

"I know, he truly is a remarkable youth, he is truly a broken gem in a sea of glass " both turned to see the Sandaime Hokage, a grandfatherly smile upon his old features."Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked uncertainly.

"Yes Itachi-chan?" (remember, Itachi is still a child in Hiruzen's eyes) in that grandfatherly tone.

"Only half of the clan wish for the coup," he said in a low tone. "Admittedly, my father is one of them.""I'm truly sorry Itachi," the Sandaime's voice grew serious. "but without concrete evidence, the whole clan will have to go," Sarutobi trailed off. "I cannot put the lives of my people at risk, I'm sorry, we will try negotiate for as long as possible, but sooner or later, my team-mates will back me into a corner on this matter," he said sorrowfully."I-I understand Hokage-sama," Itachi said, choking slightly. While he held no love for a lot of the clan, the idea of killing them all made his heart cry.

-in the trees, some way behind them-'_So, the Uchiha clan are only half primed to attack, losing the whole clan will be a serious blow to the military forces, perhaps Danzo-sama can work something up, and the information about the Jinchuriki will be most appreciated_,' the root member thought before using a Shunshin to move away.

-an hour later, at the playground-

"I had real fun today Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Mikita said tiredly, before covering a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Me too ," Sasuke grinned, before rubbing one of his just gave a small smile, he'd never admit it, but this was the most fun he'd had in years, just playing the child, not having to luck over his shoulder every two seconds to see if there was a crazed villager or incensed Shinobi, to just play around and hang out with his own age group.

"Time to go Mikita-chan!" he heard the grandfatherly voice call up, they all turned to see the Sandaime standing with an alder looking Sasuke."Itachi-nee!" Sasuke shouted running up to his older brother and jumping into his arms, Naruto smiled sadly, before turning and waving lazily at the two."See you tomorrow Naruto-kun," Mikita shouted waving her arms exaggeratedly.

'_Maybe,_' Naruto thought, a small smile on his face.

"_Anyone who shares a room with a Demon deserves this!_" an arrogant female voice shouted over the screams of pain, and roars of agreement

"_Let's free her of this taint! I'm sure she'll _enjoy_ it._"

"_NooooOOOOOO__**OOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" a roar of distress soon turned into a demonic roar of cold, hard, unbridled Anger Killing intent flooding the streets of Konoha. That night, all of Konohagakure no sato would hear screams of pain, and begging for it to shook his head, it would not be good to think to much of that night, to much of **her**. He felt Kai nuzzle into his cheek. A flicker of wind and Naruto felt a presence behind him, stiffening, he was ready to run the instant he heard an off move. Instead, he heard an emotionless voice."Uzumaki-san, Danzo-sama requests your presence at this time," the Anbu said quietly, kneeling behind him.

That stopped him right there, he knew his family name, but not one of the villagers would call him it, they were settled with calling him demon and all other variations of the word. Now, this was a completely new situation for young Naruto, here was an Anbu, one of the elite of the village, kneeling before him, with no intent of attacking, maiming, or killing intent, he raised a blonde eyebrow."Sure, I got time, nothing else to do either, okay, go ahead and do that swirly wind transporty thingy," he said, albeit slightly hesitantly. The Anbu nodded, then placing a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder, Shunshin'd them both away.

-Somewhere under Konoha-

The two arrived in an area shrouded in darkness. Naruto had to push chakra into his eyes to even make out minor details."Naruto-san, good to see you came, I have a proposition for you," he heard the voice of an old man. Pushing more chakra to his eyes, making them gain a mysterious blue glow, he saw a man with one arm and bandages over his left eye walk towards him, a cane in his hand and an x shaped scar on his chin."I learned awhile ago not to accept things like this without learning every detail, Danzo-san," Naruto said before cutting off the chakra to his eyes, he may be able to access and mould his chakra, but using it to augment his skills still hurt after awhile. He was still a growing boy after all."Hmmm, calm, collected, able to mould chakra to an extent no pre academy student should and knows about making proper deal, your far more mature then most adult Shinobi, Naruto-san.""Living on the streets, constant beatings, and scavenging for food will do that to you," Naruto said, eyeing where he heard the voice carefully.'_The boy is good. Not revealing to much, and not keeping to much hidden either, he didn't tell me the whole truth, but he didn't lie either,_' Danzo thought, eyeing Naruto carefully. "Very well, I have an investment in the deserts of Kaze no Kuni, and only a particular person may enter.""And this '_investment_' would be, what, exactly?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes, they were of no use to him here, with his eyes closed, his other senses could fan out, hopefully giving him some real sense of where this guy was, instead of just tapping echo's in the dark.'_Clever boy_,' "A cave, filled with legendary items and weapons of great power that would no doubt benefit Konoha greatly," he said, walking closer to Naruto.

"I know this may sound cliché, but what's in it for me, serving Konoha as a protector of it's '_People_'" he spat out people like it left a foul taste in his frowned, if the boy did not wish to protect the people of Konoha, it was almost as bad as not protecting the village itself. "An apartment building owned by you and whoever else you want to live with you, and a certain someone, who'll be serving in the genin teams with the rest of the clan heirs. Follow me."

Naruto chuckled mostly to himself, if he was just another kid, he would have went the other direction. "And you think just anyone will," as he is in the process of saying this, a light flashes on, opening his eyes slowly he looked at the lone light bulb following it down. "make. Me…" Naruto felt his heart stop, lying there before them on a hospital issue bed in a beam of light was a girl in a pale red, almost pink kimono, her snow white hair tied back into a simple pony tail, two bangs covering her eyes. Each second felt like an eternity for Naruto."Yu…ki…esho Kai…ri," he breathed out, his eyes scanning over her pail skin.

"If you are even able to enter the cave, I'll keep her safe and then train her till Genin placements, I give you my word on the safety of this village," Danzo said in a low, solemn voice.

Naruto kept his eyes on Kairi, before looking behind him and up to Danzo. "When do I leave?" his eyes shone with determination, he'd do this for her, for the girl who he thought had lost her life."Right now," he said, his cane tapping against a wall that slid away to reveal a tunnel, the sound of swirling wind coming from the far side.-Kaze no Kuni, tiger crest cliffs-

"Are you ready? Naruto-san?" Sora asked. Over the past six days, they had all bonded with the blonde to some level .

"Hai, Sora-san, call it out."Sora nodded, and once more walked up to the yin yang indentations in the wall and once again, twisted them clockwise, again, leaping back, to avoid the drawing of the sand and the morphing of the rock face.

"**Who dares disturb me slumber,**" the tiger head asked dangerously.

Naruto tentatively walked up, Kai hiding under his vest. '_Some help you are._' "Uzumaki Naruto," His voice was a determined, a vast contrast to what he felt inside.

"**Very well, you may enter, do not touch any of the closed off or forbidden items, or these walls shall be your tomb,**" and with that, it opened it's massive jaws, the rows of sharp teeth glimmering menacingly. Taking a few shaky steps foreword after the warning, when nothing happened, he let out a sigh of release, he padded down the dark steps, heading deep into the unknown of the cave of Ancestors… the root Anbu watched him descend into the light of the tigers mouth

Never knowing, that this was where his legend began, with those small steps into the unknown.

-Konoha, that night-

"Report Inu, have you found him?" Sarutobi asked in a pleading voice, Naruto had been missing for just over a week. Sarutobi had his most trusted Anbu search high and low for the jinchuriki."I apologise Hokage-sama, but if he was here, or was attacked again, my ninken would have found him by now, Demon and jinchuriki blood has an incredibly distinct smell. The villagers hatred must have finally broken him enough to send him away," Inu's fist clenched.

A tear fell from Sarutobi's eye. '_Have I really let it come this far? I know Minato last orders for them to see him a hero, not a weapon, but this! This is madness. Has the core of this village gone down such a dark path? I know Fugaku and Hiashi were angry at not turning Naruto into a weapon, but was it enough for them to block all attempts to give him a somewhat normal childhood? Are they truly that petulant bigoted children?' _he asked himself, frowning wearily.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Sarutobi said in a tired voice, Inu immediately melting into the shadows. The two elders walked in. Sarutobi's old team-mates, wrinkly faces set in stern.

"Good evening, Homaru-kun, Koharu-chan, what can I do for you tonight?" Sarutobi asked, tired voice hidden in a professional tone.

"Hiruzen, it has been brought to the councils attention that Uzumaki-san is not in the village, have you taken steps to locate our asset?" Homaru asked sternly.

"Whatever do you mean? Homaru-kun?" he asked playing dumb.

"Don't try and fool us Hiruzen, we know you almost as well as you know yourself, now tell us where the Kyuubi vessel is," Koharu demanded, annoyed that Sarutobi was playing games with them.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he levelled his a slight amount of KI on the two of them. "And just where does the Council get the notion that they can _demand_ results from the _Hokage_?" he asked, friendly tone washed away in a sea of annoyance.

'_Damn!_' Homura thought. '_Where did this resolve come from, he hasn't talked like that since we demanded the execution of the Kyuubi brat, he should have let us turn the blasted creature into a weapon!_' "We apologise Hokage-sama, it was not meant to be taken as an order."

"Then what was it?" he asked, eying his two former team-mates dangerously.

"A request of an update," Koharu filled in, seeing Homura hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Very well then, our position, is that we don't have a position. Uzumaki-san is a civilian, and because he was _thrown out of the orphanage_, roughly _four_ years ago, village law states section four, sub-section three paragraph 2 says if the orphanage cannot sustain, or find a guardian, said orphan will be given a weekly stipend and legally declared an adult. We cannot hold or even keep track of him, as a civilian with no previous crimes, other then stealing food and small clothes," Sarutobi said inwardly laughing his head off at the face his two former team-mates were giving him.

"You can't be serious Hiruzen! What if one of the other villages capture him! They will train him and use him against us!" Koharu shouted.

Sarutobi shuffled and organised some paperwork before tapping them twice on his mahogany desk. "Not our problem Koharu," he said before taking the next stack and beginning to look through them, before making a shooing motion with one hand. The elders looked about to protest, but huffed in resignation, turning on their heels and leaving, making sure for him to note their displeasure by slamming the door. Sarutobi just rubbed his forehead tiredly.

Inu stepped out from behind him. "That could have gone better," he muttered.

Sarutobi sighed, "It indeed could have, but I am thankful they didn't drag it out with useless arguments and impossible hypothetical situations… long winded idiots," he said tiredly muttering the last three words.

"And about Naruto sir? Are we really going to not do anything about him?" Inu asked worriedly.

"No, what I am going to do is ask Jiraiya to search for him, I don't care if he stops researching his Icha, Icha books to do it," that statement right there made Inu's visible eye widen, cancel Icha, Icha?

'_Blasphemy! Heresy I tell you!_' a chibi Inu shouted in his mind. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said shaking his head, sending the stark raving chibi bouncing off the walls of his mind, and down to the depths.

-cave of the ancients-

Naruto walked through the winding halls, a look of wonder plastered on his face, all around him were objects, weapons, books, scrolls that all radiated power, the amazing thing, was the writing seemed to change to kanji as he walked past, showing their names to him.'_Excalibur, soul caliber, soul edge, Pandora's box, First tsurugi, Masamune, Poseidon's triton,_

' were a few of the hundreds he'd passed, he kept walking down the hall, before he stopped seeing a large book case, with the kanji, ten swords of nine, labelled on the front opening. He felt Kai stare at it and even felt some resistance as he walked away, as if something was drawing him to it. Walking into a huge cavern, surrounded by water was a pedestal, a light shining down illuminating two ornate daggers, these seemed to call out to him. The two resembled wings, one was like a dragons wing, the wing itself was an azure colour, twelve inches long by three wide, a thorn sticking downwards half way through, the skin like bit that were supposed to be a dragons wing was a bluish silver, the guard was simply a circle with two talons sticking out on either side, the hilt had silver diamonds running down the sides, wrapped in a crimson material. At the end of the hilt, was a sapphire eye suspended about two millimetres out. The other was a bird wing, although it looked slightly sharper, was an angelic white and also twelve by three inches, each feather looking razor sharp. The guard like the other, had two talons either side. The hilt was a deep blue material with golden stars. Rust below the hilt was a '_Golden cloud?_' he thought curiously. Stepping into the water, he was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't cold, it was…nice. Wading in, not even a meter out, and he had to swim doing the breast stroke, he finally made it to the other side, though, the pedestal being taller then him made getting up to get a closer look at them rather difficult. Lifting himself up, he grabbed both before falling back into the water with a splash, daggers clutched tightly in his hands, turning under the water, he swam back to the shore, his head hitting the surface, he breathed in like it was a gift of life he was inhaling. He felt the disturbing familiar lack of weight. Kai was not in his vest…

Searching the crystal clear waters for any sign of him quickly, he saw nothing. Putting the dagger from his left hand in his right, he put his left finger and thumb up to his lips to whistle. When one of the daggers snapped out of his hand, the sapphire eye was in the centre of the cloud, the hilts floating a bit farther then normal, and were growing in thickness, rolling around like paper.

When it finished, held loosely in his right hand was a large scroll. Deciding to check it out, he opened it to see three names and finger prints.

"Hi-ra-shin Rai-do, Mo-ku-jin Ko-no-ha-ko, Be-ni-me-ga-mi Tsu-na-mi" he eventually read out, after breaking the names down into smaller bits, remembering Kurenai's advice on reading to him. The ink was red, and didn't look like pen writing. Leaning down he smelled the ink, only to pull his head back. '_Not ink, blood,_' he thought frowning, biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood, he brought his hand down and started writing down his name … messily … compared to the other three, but as he finished, taking his thumb off the scroll, it glowed before turning into the same writing style as the other names. Out of the scroll popped what looked to be … some sort of holsters? Sliding them up his trousers, he was surprised to find that they adjusted instantly to his thighs, looking at the holsters and then to the currently shrinking scroll and dagger blades.

'_How do they fit in there?_' he thought to himself as the daggers returned to normal, before the wings folder over, and the hilt shortened, before the blade the dragon wing blade dropping, like something stopped the connection catching it with his left hand, he spun then twice in his fingers, before dropping them both in the holsters and running down the halls to find Kai.

Running through the halls, his eyes scanned through every nook and cranny that Kai could fit inside. He kept running past the now open bookcase, '_Wait…_' he stopped dead and looked back.

'_Open book case?_' he said running back, seeing Kai about to touch a glowing red, large Zanbatou, the tip of hid paw glowing red to meet the big ass sword, the kanji for forbidden along each of the ten weapons on the shelves, one with the kanji for three was missing though.

"Kai! NO don't touc-" too late."**FOOL! I warned you! Now **_**DIIIIEEEE,**_" he heard the tiger head roaring in fury as it shook the entire cave, all other artefacts melting into the walls or ground. Grabbing Kai by one of his hind legs who had his teeth clamped around the hilt of the Zanbatou, which was surprisingly light as he dragged it along, feeling head start to prickle his neck, he hazarded a look back, eyes widening as Molten lava started spewing down the hall.

"OH SHIIIIT," he said is he stuck his ass on overdrive, channelling chakra into his calf's and thighs, to speed him up, all around him, rocks were dropping from the ceiling, soon the stairs started coming into view.

'Almost home free!' he thought excitedly.

"**This will be your resting place ningen, you can be assured of that,**" the giant tiger head growled viciously. As the stairs began to dissolve, pushing as much chakra as he could into his legs he leaped over the dissolving steps landing four steps above the dissolving stone, running up the steps as fast as he could, the dissolving steps rapidly gaining on him. He could see Sora, leaning in , his hand out stretched to pull him out and to safety. Joy overtook him, he was a stones throw away from freedom!Twenty feet: he could feel gravel beneath his feet loosening.

Fifteen feet: he was starting to sink in the sand.

Ten feet: he reached his arm out, he was loosing grip.

Five feet: he leaped trying to catch Sora's hand…

He missed, their hands brushing together before .

The tiger head let loose a victorious roar, before it chomped down it's mouth trying to take anyone to close with the little ningen.

Naruto saw the ground approaching fast closing his eyes.

'_I can't die yet, I _wont_ die yet, I still have to protect Kairi and make sure she's safe! I Will Not DIE!_' he shouted in his mind, never noticing his rapidly diminishing Chakra reserves, or the strange tingling in his back.

The last thing he saw was two ethereal like wings overtook him, then blinding heat, before darkness.

-outside-

"PULL!" one of the Root shouted as they pulled back on Sora, before he was impaled, disarmed or decapitated like Hyo was. They pulled him out as the giant teeth slammed shut, taking slicing a bit off his leather glove.

The tiger head chuckled ominously as the two tomoe shapes were shot out in opposite directions, shattering and chance they had of rescuing the child.

"Are you alright Sora?" one of the grunts asked, some semblance of concern in his monotone voice.

"Let's report to Danzo-sama," he said in a strained monotone.

-unknown length time skip-

Naruto felt his body, it felt off, he opened his eyes experimentally before squinting them closed as the wind whiped against his face, opening his eyes carefully this time, he saw he was incredibly high, and falling fast. He started panicking, what was he supposed to do. How was he supposed to do it. Something flashed into his mind, they were handseals, draw blood, and handseals.

'_Better then falling to my doom without an effort to stop it!_' he thought as he bit his thumb, going through the seals. "I, Inu, Dori, Saru, Hitsuji! **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" he screamed, throwing his hand forward blue chakra turning purple before an overwhelming amount of crimson took over, a massive puff of smoke bursting out of nowhere."**WHO SUMMONS ME!**"

-done-

So, what does everyone think? Gotta say, I'm pretty much tired out of all that, tell me what you like, what you dislike, and anyone who flames, shove it up yer mothers ass's, I could care less bout those, so, drop me a line and review to tell me what you think, and those nameless dozen who only put me on favourite story alert…I'm watching you…but I digress, I got a poll for you, seeing as it didn't show up on my profile.

In my story fade to black, should Naruto:Be Allowed make the branch of the fourth division.

Or

Become a freelance Shinigami.

You choose, anyway, Slan Leit agus Gureve math it, Push it, Push itYou know you want to


	2. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's back to Hi we go

Last time:

_'__Better then falling to my doom without an effort to stop it!__' he thought as he bit his thumb, going through the seals. "I, Inu, Dori, Saru, Hitsuji! __**Kuchiyose no jutsu**__!" he screamed, throwing his hand forward blue chakra turning purple before an overwhelming amount of crimson took over, a massive puff of smoke bursting out of nowhere. "__**WHO SUMMONS ME!**__"_

And now on with the show!

"Owwwwww," he said, pushing himself up, his head thumping wildly. The ground beneath him felt smooth, and…warm? Jumping to his feet he looked around, and stopped in front of a giant pair of opening orange serpentine eye's.

"Uhhhhhh. Hi?" he greeted unsurely, it was too dark to see anything but the eyes.

"**I take it you are my new summoner? Hatchling?**" a smooth voice cut out just in front of the eyes.

"It worked?" he asked, his fingers gingerly tracing a bruise on his forehead, wincing slightly as he brushed a particularly sore part.

"**Indeed it did, though, I admit to your head injury being partially my fault. You landed rather roughly on my scales,**" the summon admonished sheepishly. "**Though I must admit to being curious on how you managed to get up to that height, 10,000 feet is a rare feat for you humans now a days. Tell me hatchling, what is your name?"**

"Uh, I don't really remember, all I remember was getting trapped in a cave, then falling, summoning you, then nada till here, and my name, is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, counting off events on his hand, his introduction exuberant and loud sending his voice echoing around distractingly. "Uh, where are we?"

"**In a cave I located about 7 miles east of where you summoned me, easily large enough to house myself more than comfortably, though, I must admit that my wings are slightly squished.**"

"Wings? Are you a dragon?" Naruto asked excitedly, here was a possible dragon! A dragon, a creature not seen in the elemental countries in decades, since before the spark off of the second Shinobi war.

"**Bite your tongue hatchling!**" he felt a gust of hot air hit him, taking him off his feet easily and landing on his rear. "**I am not one of those over sized, fire breathing excuse's for gecko's! **" it hissed irritatedly at being compared to the dragons.

The summon snorted softly. "Then what are you?" he asked, cautiously this time, not wanting to offend the summon.

The summon snorted softly. "**You shall see in a few moments time, I am curious to see how these lands have changed since our last summoner died.**"

"…Benigami-san?" he asked, recalling the last name he saw on the scroll.

He felt a shift of air, and saw the eyes move up and down. "**A truly magnificent warrior, it was a privilege to see her fight down her opponents, never tired of certain aspects of her life. Though, she loved to fly as much as any of our kin, she is well missed by all in the clan,**" the summon spoke, nostalgia clear from it's tone.

"Fly?" Naruto asked excitedly. Flying was a dream many Shinobi and civilians alike shared, sure people could be flown like the airships of Yuki no Kuni, or glide like the fan masters of Sunagauke no sato, but few Nin had ever truly experienced flight.

There was a deep rumbling. "**Yes young hatchling, flight. You think the daggers at your sides are for decoration?**" in an instant, Naruto's hand shot to his legs, feeling the smooth grip of the daggers still there, they were vibrating gently for some reason. "**Those daggers, were crafted from the wings of our first elders when they died, the blue blade was from our elder, Saphira the cunning. And the white, Yenji the swift.**"

"But I can fly with them, right?" he insisted eagerly, the thought of flying making him forget all about the pain in his head.

He heard that strange rumbling again. "**Once we make the proper harness for the straps, yes. You will be taught how to fly. Now rest,**" the summon insisted. He felt something wrap around his waist and pick him up, moving him up past the summons eyes, and onto something soft. "**We shall leave this cave at night fall, I want you to be well rested for the journey.**"

Naruto wanted to comment, but he soon found himself to drowsy to say anything coherent, his fingers laced strands of silky hair, it was just so comfy. He soon drifted into the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

-mindscape-  
Opening his eyes, he was lying in a grassy field, the wind caressing his face gently as it blew, looking around, he saw a beautiful red headed woman, easily the tallest he had ever seen at about 6'6, sitting next to a large sparkling lake, looking over at him, she beckoned him over. Getting up and walking over to her, he sat down beside her, unsure of why he was being so trusting. The just sat there for seemingly ages, just watching the lake gently ripple in silence.

"My name is Tsunami," she said suddenly, looking at her, he suddenly noticed she had a facemask that covered the lower half of her face, the top half pail and creamy. Her red hair was done up in two tails that was curled all the way down to her shoulders. Her skin, what he could see of it, was pail. She was wearing a red battle kimono that stopped just over her thighs, and baggy orange shorts that stopped just over her knees. Just below her knees, were a pair of long stripy socks with a strange pair of shiny black boots(think gothic) coming up to her calf.

"n-Naruto," he said curtly after a moment, startled by the fact he was checking her out. (in his mind)

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun," she said, her eyes shifting to U's. "Now, I suppose you want to know who I am, or rather a more important question, where we are, hmm~?" she asked with another eye smile.

"Who you are, is the last summoner of whatever I managed to summon back there, and where we are, is my mindscape," he answered blankly, catching her by surprise.

"Sharp. You remembered the names on the scroll. But how did you know this was your mindscape~?"

"I come here often to let him out," he said, lazily pointing at the cave coming out of a hill.

"Oh, you have a creature sealed in you, that make so much more sense then some of the things I was imagining," she said, sounding more then a little ditzy. All she saw was his eyebrow ticking mildly, so," she just clapped her hands and tilted her head, eye smiling the whole time. "Let's go meet Mr Fuzzilump then~!" She whooped exuberantly, jumping off and skipping. Yes, SKIPPING towards the cave.

'_Oh, my, god. I've got a powerpuff girl living in my head now!_' his eyebrow was ticking violently. Shrugging, he followed after her slowly, her incessant chatting getting louder as he walked closer to the hill.

"Naruto-kun~! Kai-kun wants out~!" she called, skipping over to him, before dragging him towards the cave., by the cave, was the giant red double edged sword sitting outside the maw of the cave. Looking at the sword, he picked it up, and slammed it against the bars, which created a Very loud "Bong"

"**GAH! WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?**" the fox shouted in agony, clutching his ears in a useless attempt to stop the ringing going through his skull.

"That was for nearly getting the two of us Killed you Furry Basterd!" he shouted back, waving the sword around, which would have been a funny scene, because the hilt was as long as his leg, and the blade was actually about thrice his height.

"**I WAS RECLAIMING MY PROPERTY!**" the fox shouted back in irritation.

"THE CAVE TIGER TOLD US NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING FORBIDDEN!"

"**IT'S MY SWORD!**"

"Enough!" Tsunami said in a deathly tone, silencing Naruto's comeback, leaving him with his mouth open, and his voice refusing to work. "Though I understand your state, Naruto-san, it is no reason to be so unreasonable. And You Kai. I thought you as a tailed guardian would know why AkiAkuma was sealed away in the cave of ancestors. Now, I want the both of you to shake and make up," she berated both in a tone so cold, both had frost developing over them.

Begrudgingly Naruto put the red behemoth of a sword back against the wall, the ice cracking off him as he moved, and extended his hand out through the gate. Kai's furry paw met his half way, and both shook once.

"There we go~! Doesn't that feel so much better~?" she said clapping her hands together and tilting her head merrily, her powerpuff attitude back full force, before turning and skipping away

"**What do you think, Bi polar?**" Kai whispered lowly, for fear of invoking her scary side again.

"Ain't gonna rule it out," he whispered back, staring at the red haired women leaving paranoidly.

"Alright Naruto-kun~! Time to wake up," she twirled quickly, waving enthusiastically.

"Huh?" he thought, before is vision started to darken, the last thing he heard, was a sickly sweet "Bi-polar, huh?" and Kai whimpering pitifully.

-Back in reality-  
"**Naruto-san, it is time to wake up,**" the smooth voice cut through his unconsciousness easily. Naruto woke up to the feeling of air passing over his face, opening his eyes, he looked up to see stars above him. Getting up to his knees, he looked over the side of the hair, keeping a firm grip and saw they were hundreds of feet over the land. "**Enjoying the view hatchling?**" Naruto looked over to where he heard the voice, and crawled over, looking down over the massive serpentine face. Looking back, he saw two giant rainbow coloured bird wings flapping every so often, set near the middle of a insanely long angulating body, emerald scales shimmering in the moonlight beautifully.

"Yeah, it's beautiful up here," he shouted, savouring the feeling of the wind rushing against his face this high up. "Where are we going?"

"**To get supplies for your training with Tsunami-Dono, I'm sure you have plans to get to,**" the giant winged snake answered.

A sharp sense of foreboding suddenly made him shiver. '_Something tells me this is gonna hurt something fierce…_' he thought with a gulp.

And so, our young hero grew in the land of the winged beasts Valley, under the watchful eye of Tsunami's ghostly form. Forms were beaten into his head with excruciating accuracy flashes of memories, Holding his head in pain, a large lump forming on it while Tsunami twilled nunchuku idly. Him and Kai running away from large winged creatures that looked furious, but had gleams of amusement in their eyes. Learning her fighting style, which was based around rotation, counters, breaks and grabs and then tweaking it to suit him. While not able to spar him herself, Kai more then made up for that. Being able to shift into a Hanyou state for short periods of time while in the rich natural energy filled valley, his form, a young red headed boy about Naruto's age, only more feral and had nine tails sticking out of his butt.

Skills of all kind, carpentry, domestic seals, metal work, bee keeping, plumbing, you name it, he'd became at least passable at it. But his favourite by far was the weapons training. The daggers, were amazingly versatile weapons. Capable of shifting size, combining to form a double sided guan dao or nunchuku, giving access to the summoning scroll, it also helped they weren't made from metal, so conventional means of detecting them were virtually impossible unless you got thoroughly searched. But his absolute favourite thing about the daggers, was the gift of flight they gave him. After getting the harness made, after many mess ups under the watchful eye of Tsunami, he clipped them to the harness, and took off, the hatchlings of the clan flying with his laughing form, showing him how to catch the air currents and glide to save energy and rest, how to speed up, hover, and how to dive without burying your head in the ground, which he did often enough for the young summons to laugh their heads off regularly.  
With practice, he learned he was able to summon Kai's blade, the AkiAkuma. He learned the blade was called a broadsword. And was able to switch between it's double bladed form, to a slightly smaller single edged Zanbatou with enough practice. Something he was barely able to do outside his mindscape because of the sheer size of the blade, and his rather short stature. He hadn't learned many Jutsu, outside of a few combination techniques he had with some of the summons.

The years passed faster than he would have ever thought possible. He had left his old clothes years ago in the way of something Tsunami and Kai thought suited him. Instead of the worn down clothes he once wore, he now wore a black silk like Chinese kung fu jacket with white cuffs, and matching pants, the wings holsters secured on his thighs, on his hands were gloves, red in line with the pinky and thumb, and black on the rest of it made of worn leather, cut off just below the fingertips. He kept his hair short. Because if he let it grow too long, it became unmanageable, and he disliked being bald, nothing to catch the sweat after an intense workout. He found the breeze uncomfortable as well, and finally, to honour his master, he wore a crimson cloth face mask.

Looking west, he noted idly that Mikita and Sasuke would be graduating soon. He wondered if that old man Danzo had kept his promise, or if his sisters were worried about him. It had been about nearly six years since his decent into the cave of ancestors. Looking at the wing daggers in his hands, he kneeled on a grassy clearing he had found years ago, which he had taken to relaxing in whatever spare time he had.

"Lady Saphira and Lord Yenji, I plead for your guidance. What path should I take? Should I head to Konoha for the brief few I have? Or do I stay here, and continue training myself," he muttered respectfully, not really expecting any particular answers. As in response, he felt the wind pick up, from a gentle breeze caressing his jaw, to a sharp gust and guiding his face to the west. '_Konoha huh?_' he thought, a small smile adorning his face. "Thank you, wise elders, for taking the time in your afterlife to guide me," he muttered a small prayer of thanks that Jormandiir, the clan head, and the first thing he had summoned, had taught him to honour the dead. With a flick of his wrists, the wings folded neatly, before he holstered them and took off to the cave he shared with Kai.

-Forests of Konoha _ one month later—

"Mizuki! What are you doing stealing the forbidden scroll of seals? You know it's contents are forbidden to all but the Hokage!" a scar faced Chunin with a pineapple hair style shouted. Across from him, was a silver haired Chunin with a bandana style Hitai-ate on his head.

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka. Do you ever shut up? I stole the scroll because I wanted the power within it, imagine the Kinjutsu that must have been housed within this. With it, I will become in-VINCI-ble! And when I'm done with it, I'm sure I can sell some of the Jutsu for a damn good price!" he roared cockily. He was about to continue, but a cheerful whistling cut off his delusional ranting.

Both turned their heads to see a teenager in Chinese style clothing walking merrily through the forest with his hands behind his head. A tiger size red canine like beast padding along beside him.

"'Scuse me Gents, mind pointing me in the direction of Konoha?" he asked merrily.

"Who the Fuck are you kid?" Mizuki asked, readying a Fuuma shuriken in case he needed it.

"Me? Hane Yajuu no Naruto, at your service," he said with an illustrated bow. "Now, Konoha?" he inquired with a raised brow, raising slowly.

"Well then, Naruto…it seems I have a bit of a problem, you see. I have just stolen this here priceless scroll, and have now, two witness's to the fact. So if you both would kindly DIE I'll be on my merry way!" he roared the last bit, flinging both his giant shuriken through the air. Iruka jumped out of the way, and looked towards Naruto, only to see a giant red zanbatou in his hand set at a slight angle, and two shuriken piece's on either side of him.

"That wasn't very nice… I do believe you sliced my mask," he said lowly, dropping the giant of a sword, which seemed to disappear in a red mist as it hit the ground, before drawing two finely crafted daggers from the holsters in his thighs.

"What are those going to do? Fan me to death?" he laughed mockingly.

"**Hane Jin'I – x Slash!**" he yelled, crossing his arms, and slicing them down. All was silent for a moment, before Mizuki screamed in agony, two long gashes suddenly appearing on his chest, slicing away his flack jacket. The silver haired Chunin clutched at his chest and fell off his branch to the ground, trying to stem the bleeding of the wound. "Fuck. I was aiming for complete dismemberment, not just two small cuts. Jeez, I've been doing that technique for two months and I still can't get it right. Anyway…Konoha?" he asked once more, making a note to work on the technique more.

Iruka's eyes were wide, he had just seen an attack that was easily at least a B-ranked by a boy maybe the age of his class, that didn't use hand seals, and was disappointed with it? He looked over at Mizuki, and could see glimpses of white on the bloody chest. '_Scary_' he thought pointing a finger in the general direction of Konoha. He saw the boy shouldering the forbidden scroll.

"I'm going to see the Hokage anyway, so I'll drop this with him when I get there. Get yourself patched up scarface. Those kunai in your back look nasty. Ja!" he waved before sprinting off in the direction of the village, his canine partner taking after him barely a second later. It was only then that Iruka realised, that instead of one tail, it had two, and both were decidedly _Vulpine_.

-Hokage tower _ Kage's office-  
Sarutobi Hiruzen rubbed his temples wearily. It had been one major fuck up after the next in the village, first Itachi had gone rogue, killing the majority of his family, and mentally destabilizing young Sasuke. Had it not been for his granddaughter, he was sure Sasuke would of reclused entirely because of all of the ass kissing the village's civilians had given to him, turning into an angst, arrogant, brooder. Then, his old rival for the Hokage's hat, Danzo, had come forth with a supposedly deceased, recently proven otherwise Yukiesho Kairi in tow, requesting his both adopted children, Kairi and Sai, to join the academy. The uproar that had caused with the council was mind-blowing. Along with the tutor he got for little Konohamaru turning him into a shortcut seeking power monger. Jiraiya was still looking for Naruto, and Tsunade, well, let's not go there. Then there was all those skirmishes along their border with Ta no Kuni. Taking his pipe from a compartment under his desk he lit the cherry scented tobacco, and inhaled deeply.

Hearing a knock on the window, he turned to see a spikey haired adolescent crouched on the windowsill a large item strapped across his back, hands resting on his knees, balancing only on the balls of his feet the night shadow covering any definable features on his face. He made a motion to open the window with a hand lazily. Cautiously, he opened the window, kunai hidden within his sleeve, and a single hand ready to fire off a Jutsu in a moments notice.

"It's been many a'year since I had a child waiting on the windowsill, care to come in?" he asked, backing away from the window. The teen just hopped in, eye-smiling happily. '_A hidden relation to Kakashi perhaps,_' he thought, breathing in on his pipe. Looking over the boy in front of him, his eyes were drawn to the spikey blond hair which seemed to spike in every which direction. Everything from his build to his posture screamed familiar. "What can I do for you, Naruto-san?" he asked cordially.

"Glad to see you remember me old man. But more importantly, you can give me one of those shiney headbands so I can join up the village," he said, continueing his eye-smile, walking towards the other side of the room and leaning against the wall.

"And what makes you think you have the skills to be a ninja, Naruto-san?" he asked, interlacing his fingers. Suddenly, there were three of him leaning there against the wall eye smiling, one of them turned into an academy teacher, Umino Iruka, the other, switched with a book case on the other side of the wall, and the last stayed there smiling.

"I can do that all without handseals or smoke?" he asked lightly. Cracking his neck from side to side.

Hiruzen just smiled tiredly, taking a long drag on his pipe. Pulling open a drawer and digging about in it, before throwing a headband with a slightly longer and black. Naruto just caught it and in three swift movements, his Hitai-ate was placed proudly on his forehead. Before snapping his fingers, bumping off the wall and opening his eyes, revealing familiar cerulean eyes.

"Uh, one more for my partner?" he asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in question. In return, Naruto just nodded towards the window he came in, the Sandaime turned slowly, indulging the boy, but when his eyes reached the sill, he almost jumped out of his chair. Sitting on the sill, was a large, tiger-sized fox. It's eyes were like two smouldering rubies. Twin ivory fangs jutting from it's maw, fur a rich crimson, and not one, but _two_ vulpine tails twitching around from the beasts rear. With a mechanical reach and shuffling, he threw another Hitai-ate towards Naruto, his eyes never leaving the abnormally large fox that seemed to be glaring at him.

"So, when am I expected to be at the academy?" He asked boredly, though if one could see behind his mask, they'd see a manic grin gracing his face.

"Monday, but you'll have to have your ninja registration pictures taken for tomarrow…will you tell your fox to stop staring at me please?" he asked finally, Kai's relentless stare making him lose his cool.

"Alright Kai, that's enough, stop trying to freak out the old man," Naruto admonished lightly. Kai turned his head to Naruto, squinted his eyes and just whined, Naruto just lightly growled and bulled the giant fox into the office. "I know that, but seriously, you know how veterans who seen the Kyuubi reacted to you!" Kai just growled menacingly. "Yes, we all know your part kitsune, it ain't your fault who your parents were," Kai bared his fangs. "Don't give me that you furry bastard, you know as well as I do that I worked just as hard as you did while we were away!" by now, the two were butting heads. Sarutobi cleared his throat, causing both to look at him.

"Care to finish this at another time, preferably _outside_ my office," he implied dangerously, gnarled hands interlaced.

"Oh, sorry bout that old man, we got slightly carried away." He said, pulling the bundle off his back and leaning it by the door. "I promised scarface that I'd leave this here, he and some white haired bastard are about 5 miles east of the village, you might want to get an Anbu medic team out there, or the bastard might bleed to death," and with that Naruto and his _Partner_ left without so much as a word of protest.

Hiruzen just rubbed his temples wearily. '_Something tells me I'm not going to have much time to relax in the future. I'm getting too old for this shit…_' taking out forms, he started to fill in small details he was able to gleam from the boys posture, what he knew of the seals functions, and Kai.

-streets of Konoha-.  
"Well now Kai, it seems we are getting some bad attention now, ain't we? Not even twenty minutes inside this bloody village and they already know?" he asked, not bothered by all the glares he was getting. Kai just shrugged while walking. A feat Naruto still had no idea how he managed. "I wonder if our old place is in good condition…" he muttered, Kai looked up at him a gleam in his eye. "I agree, we should at least check, and if not, I saw a nice big forest we can camp out in later," both took off to the roof tops just as a crowd of civilians and ninja alike, ran down the street with weapons and torches.

"Wher'd the demonsh go?" one Chunin slurred drunkenly, swaying lightly from side to side looking around, and missing large areas due to his drunken stupor.

"The bashterd mushta gone to sha Hokage tower," a drunk and portly civilian spoke, waving his butcher knife around nonchalantly. The crowd mumbled and yelled in agreement, before moving in swaying unison towards the Hokage tower.

Had anyone bothered to look up, they would of seen Naruto sitting there boredly with one leg hanging over the ledge of the building, shaking his head. "Some people just never learn, do they Furball?" he asked cheekily, causing Kai to look at him sourly and give a low, threatening growl. "Alright, alright, I apologise for the furball comment. Lets go already."

And with that, the two took off hopping the roofs with effortless ease, bounding and flipping over the roofs, and enjoying the acrobatics, simply as a way of boredom relief. Heading straight to the abandoned sector of the village, his "Old Place" was nothing more then a still standing building, a large hole blown out of one of the walls he'd covered with a tarp, a few old cushions and blankets, and an old armchair, not the lap of luxury, but it was safe, generally warm, and had a stunning view of the Hokage monument. He smiled at the thought of going back there, reclining on his arm chair, and just looking at the light filled village at night. But a frown marked his face soon there after

Feeling many figures following them he stopped on a roof top just outside the abandoned sector. Readying his daggers, he took a defensive stance and went back to back with Kai, as multiple figures fazed into the darkness around them soon, the fox and the boy were completely surrounded. All anbu issue by the looks of it, all tensed, he could feel them ready to pounce at them.

"All units, stand down!" a familiar voice yelled from the throng. Walking forward, a root with the kanji for sky walked into the light. "Thought we lost you in that cave kid," the anbu said, the relief in his voice coming out in waves. Sticking out a hand

"Sora-san, nice to see you again," Naruto said taking the hand and shaking it.

"All units, report back to base. Danzo-sama will wish to young Uzumaki and the furball*menacing growl*. What exactly have you been feeding this fox Uzumaki?" even behind the mask, Naruto could tell Sora had a freaked out look on his face at Kai's size.

"Snake summons," he chirped happily. Did he really want to know?

"Snake summons?" he asked, before taking off into the abandoned sector.

Following merrily, Naruto answered. "Yeah, every so often, one tried to enter our home to make a name for itself. What number did we stop count at Kai?" looking back at the larger then average fox. Kai just growled and hit the ground with one of his tails thrice. "38, did we include the two and three headed ones in that?" Kai shook his head.

Yup, he didn't want to know.

They kept going, until they hit a roof way into the abandoned sector. "We Shunshin from here gentlemen," Sora announced, before putting a hand on Naruto, who put a hand on Kai, where they proceeded to be enveloped by a swirl of leaves and dust, and being gone the next moment

-Under Konoha-

The trio swirled into a dark chamber, before he felt Sora's presence disappear.

"It has been a long time, Naruto-san," he heard an aged voice call from within the shadows.

"Danzo-jisan… you should really fire your interior decorator, the atmosphere in this place stinks!" he called into the darkness, his voice echoing through the chamber.

"It is good to see you haven't changed Naruto-san, I take it that you being here mean's your mission was successful," he asked rhetorically.

In answer, Naruto unsheathed his two daggers, and with a flick of his wrists, they extended a light blue glow illuminating them.

There was a pause, before *Snap, snap* lights turned on.

"Seriously? You installed a snapper?" Naruto asked incredulously. Why use the snapper when the clapper was so much easier to use, you didn't even have to clap your hands!

"I prefer to snap my fingers, it's much more subtle," Danzo drawled disinterestedly. He walked forward, cane in hand. Leaning forward slightly, he examined the wings. "Very artistic weapons, can they do anything?"

In answer, Naruto slashed the feathered dagger at one of the columns, not even a moment later, a large gash appeared in it. "That answer your question old man?" he asked, a feral smirk playing on his features.

Danzo was just staring at the gashed column was a keen eye. He was analysing the damage the slash. "You haven't mastered any other wind manipulation techniques bar leaf cutting, have you?" he stated rather then asked once more.

"Unfortunately not, there weren't any waterfalls where I could train without attracting to much attention to myself. And the leader of the land I was staying in wasn't prepared to send any of his kin out with me to train that one element. No offence to Jormandir-sama," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Danzo looked over him with a critical eye. "Very well, did you acquire anything else?"

Naruto sheathed the wings in one deft motion, and in a faze of red, in his hands was a giant crimson double edged sword. He slapped the side of the back edge and dragged his hand over to the other side of the blade.

Danzo watched the side the boy slapped, the bladed edge suddenly became blunt, and the middle point of the "business end went slanted the other way, the blade dragging in as the boy slid his hand over the blade, to become one seamless zanbatou.

"Exquisite craftsmanship," he muttered, before Naruto let the sword drop, Danzo was about to move to catch it, but the sword disappeared in a red miasma of smoke.

"So, do I get my apartment building?" the boy asked. The feral smirk returning to his features, .

Danzo reached into his robe and pulled out an envelop. Handing it to the boy who just opened it, his eyes scanning over it, giving it a once over. "I don't want anyone living in it without my permission. Don't want any guards, power lines, water mains, pipes or anything. I'll do all renovations. And if you could throw in that nifty Shadow clone technique, I'd appreciate it," he said laying out his terms.

"You like the old school ways I imagine?" he inquired.

"Nope, just don't want to have to depend on anyone else for power or water, it's too easy for them to be sabotaged."

"Then how will you get them?" Danzo shot with a raised eyebrow.

"Domestic Fuuinjutsu of course, so, are those conditions acceptable?" Danzo closed his eye for a moment, before re opening it and letting a sigh out.

"They are, Provided you share them with Key Konoha Military Instillations," seeing Naruto nod, he closed his eyes once more . Torune!" one root Anbu fazed into life, kneeling in front of Danzo. "Make sure all Utility services to Young Uzumaki-san's apartment building are cut."

"Yes Danzo-sama," Before the Anbu disappeared.

"So, is anyone going to show me the way to my apartment? Or am I going to rip that map in your office off the pin-board?" Naruto asked grinning.

"How do you know I have a map on a pin-board?"

Naruto just hiked a thumb over his shoulder. Danzo followed the line, until he saw Kai sitting on his chair, glaring at him.

"He has certainly…grown…" Danzo said uncertainly. The fox's ruby eyes held a certain predatorial trait that had him unnerved.

"Are you trying to unnerve veterans tonight Kai?" Naruto asked amusedly, to which Kai seemed to grin. "Fine, you've done that, now enough!" Kai just rolled his eyes, but went back to squinting. "So, my apartment?" he asked.

Danzo coughed into his fist hiding his loss of cool. "Yes well, I have one more condition to add," he said with a tone of finality.

Naruto just nodded his eyes. "And that would be?"

"I wish to house my adoptive son and daughter in your apartment, in return to this addition, I will give you authorisation to use waterfall training ground 3 without supervision," Danzo said, bargaining extra training with the promise of housing his kids. "I'm sure this would help out with your Blade work," he said disinterestedly.

'_Damn crafty old basterd,_' Naruto thought. '_Using my want to train against me…oh what the hell, I'm sure his "kids" won't be much trouble._' "Fine, you got yourself a deal oldman."

Danzo just smiled , seeing his children appear behind Naruto in Shunshin. "Kairi, Sai, escort Young Uzumaki to your new residence."

Naruto froze, Kairi? Turning around slowly, he gaped in awe. The once androgynous child was now a shapely Kunoichi in training, a blooming hour glass figure, and already B cup. Her snow white hair was a sharp contrast to her now well tanned skin. She was in a suit that mirrored that of Sai, but on her back, were a pair of hand axes. She smirked at Naruto's gaping form.

She smirked saucily, winking flirtatiously at her former roommate of the orphanage the two had stayed at before the incident had happened. "Good to see you, whiskers."

-Done-  
Well that's that done, hope you like, or at least don't dislike it. Next up is the Dracohallo challenge, which will be my longest fiction yet. For those of you going to Eirtakon here in Ireland, I hope you have a good time in our wet little country, for those of you waiting for something interesting, I'm sure SOMETHING will happen, so either way.

Slan.


End file.
